


Daddy Fawnlock

by duod



Series: Fawn!Hamish series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fawnlock, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/pseuds/duod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Fawnlock lulling baby Hamish to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Fawnlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bennyslegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyslegs/gifts).



> I've drawn this picture in February 2014 as a birthday gift for Paula and it started my fawn!Hamish series.

**Daddy Fawnlock lulling baby Hamish to sleep.**

_(His name is not really Hamish, but John’s human tongue couldn’t prenounce the sound that spring breeze in the long grass is making, so Sherlock changed his name to more human)_

 

__

[Tumblr post](http://duod-the-ancestor.tumblr.com/post/76267482590)


End file.
